A Black Appearance
by AlyaBellatrixLestrange
Summary: It's the summer after the fourth year and harry tries to come to terms with Cedrics death. When he finds out his parents aren't the ones he thought they were, Harry sees a way to change his life for the better. Harry/Daphne, maybe slight Ron-bashing, Political!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Indipendent!Harry, Grey!Harry
1. The letter

**Hello, this is my first story here and I hope you will like it. I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters.**

A Black Appearance Chr. 1: The Letter

"Nooooo", with a shout Harry woke up. He sat up in his bed, searched with one hand for his glasses and sat them on his nose. Running through his sweaty hair with his right hand, Harry slowly calmed down. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, he realized that it was only three o'clock in the morning. Harry sighed, that was the twelfth nightmare since his return to the Dursleys and the school year ended a week ago.

Every night since his return from the graveyard, Harry dreamed about the third task. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Wormtail casting the killing cures, heard Voldemort screaming, "Kill the spare" and most importantly, he saw Cedrics lifeless body. Endless guilt plagued him. His mind knew that there was nothing, he could have done to save Cedric. His heart on the other hand was a completely different story. He felt as if it all was his fault. If he had only been selfish this once and had taken the cup alone, then Cedric would not have died.

The Dursleys were not as bad as usual. Like every summer, he had to do chores, but not as much as usual and at night his uncle came a few times, angry shouting in his room because Harrys screaming had woken him up. Other than that, they ignored him. Harry got up, crossed the room and sat down at his desk. On the desk were everything he needed for his summer homework. A few schoolbooks and parchment, together with an inkwell and a quill.

By using his godfathers status as escaped criminal he had convince his relatives to let him take his trunk to his room. Knowing it would be pointless to go back to sleep, Harry decided to start with his potions essay. Contradictorily to general believe, Harry liked potions and was quite good at it. He thought it was similar to cooking and after years of cooking for his relatives he had more than enough experience and knew exactly what he was doing. Therefore, neither the essays, nor the actual brewing posed problems to Harry. The reasons why he was bad in class were simple.

First, he was holding back. This was something he did since primary school. The Dursleys had always punished him if he dared to do better than his cousin did. Now it was so that his relatives detested magic and were not interested in his marks at Hogwarts. Therefore, he didn't have to hold back. Nevertheless, Harry was afraid of the reaction from his friends if he would show his best. Ron would complain that Harry had no more time for him. Hermione would not like it, if he got better marks than she did. Not only in potions, but in other classes as well.

Secondly, he and his fellow Gryffindors shared potion class with the Slytherins. Between the two houses reigned a deep rivalry and the Slytherins didn't miss a chance to sabotage the Gryffindors potions. The last reason was that even if he gave his best, the professor wouldn't give him the marks he earned. Professor Snape always favoured the Slytherins and used even the smallest opportunities to criticize the Gryffindors and take points from them. His favourite victim was Harry. Snape absolutely hated Harry for no other reason than the simple fact that Harry looked like his father.

Therefore, Harry held back in all his classes, presenting the façade of the mediocre wizard to the people around him. Nevertheless, that didn't mean that he wasted his true potential. Not in the slightest. Whenever he was doing homework with his friends, he wrote essays that wouldn't get more than an A (Acceptable). However, as soon as he was alone he would rewrite the essay this time using his full potential. The same with the summer homework. He would write the first essay perfectly and would change the second essay to one that was only acceptable. His original essays he hid safely in his trunk. The writing of the essay took Harrys mind off the nightmares.

After finishing the essay he took a glance at the clock and saw that he had still time. Since potions was the last essay, he decided to use the rest of the time to study Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Shortly after the beginning of his third year, it had become clear to him how useless Divination and partly Care of Magical Creatures were. Therefore, during the Christmas break he had secretly bought books for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. He learned for both subjects until it was time to make breakfast. He hastily put on some clothes, walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. There he started to cook eggs, bacon and made toast.

His relatives came into the kitchen and sat down at the table in silence. After bringing the breakfast to the table, Harry prepared a small plate for himself and started to eat.

"We will leave in half an hour and will not come back until late in the evening. Make sure that the lawn is mowed and the shrubs are weeded when we come back" said his aunt sharply and then continued eating.

"Yes, aunt Petunia" Harry replied.

When his relatives had finished eating, he cleared the table and washed the dishes. Then he went upstairs to his room to feed his owl a few treats. Earlier this morning she was out hunting. When he entered the room, he saw her sitting on the perch of her cage. He walked over to her and stroked her feathers.

"Hey girl, had a good hunt?" Harry asked while giving her a treat.

Hedwig gave a positive hoot and nestled her head against his hand. Sadly, he thought about the fact that not one of his friends had written to him. A few minutes later, he heard his uncle's car leave the driveway and went down to start his chores. Two hours later, he was finished and went inside.

Looking at the clock, he saw it was only one pm. He took a banana from the refrigerator and went to his room. When he entered, he was surprised to see an unknown brown owl sitting on his desk. He went towards it and released the owl from the two letters. Then he walked over to his bed. Sitting down on the bed, he opened the first letter. It was from Gringotts.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**Attached to this letter you will find a delayed letter of your late mother to be send to you on your 11****th**** birthday. We from Gringotts regret deeply that the letter is only send now.**

**May your gold flow and your enemies crumble.**

**Regards,**

**Nagnok**

**Potter Account Manager**

**Gringotts**

Harry stared at the letter. A delayed letter from his mother. Still shocked he put the letter aside and opened the second one.

**Dear Harry,**

**If you read this letter than Voldemort has found us, James and I are dead and you have survived. It also means that we could never tell you the truth. **

**First let me tell you that we love you no matter what and will always be proud of you. I am sitting here in your nursery writing this letter and looking at you while you are sleeping. It is difficult for me to write this letter knowing that there is the possibility that we will not survive. However, more than anything I am worried knowing that Voldemort wants you dead more than anything else". The reason is a prophecy made to Albus Dumbledore by Sybill Trelawney before you were born. The prophecy reads as follows.**

**"**_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."**_

**I know it is hard to comprehend but don't let this rule your life.**

**Now to the hardest part.**

**Even if we love you like our own son, we are not your biological parents. Let me explain. When we discovered that I was pregnant, we were overjoyed. Our son was born on July 31. It was the happiest moment in our life. However, our luck didn't last. Our son, who we named Harry James Potter, was suffering from a rare and incurable disease and passed away only one day later. It broke our hearts to forfeit our beloved child like that. A few hours later, we were quite surprised, when someone knocked on our door. It was your mother. She told us that she couldn't keep you and that you would be in danger if she did. She begged us to take you in and raise you as our own. At first, we wanted to refuse because we didn't want to replace our son. However, in the end, we gave in. Your mother was relieved when we agreed. She didn't want to give you away but saw no other way to keep you safe. **

**Nobody, except the healer who was present at your birth, knew of your existence and he was obliviated by your mother. Her last request was to be obliviated as well, so nobody would find out. James did that after she kissed you on the forehead for the last time and I had gone inside with you. Then she left. We then used a strong and very complicated glamour charm on you to make you look exactly like Harry. It was lucky that we hadn't told anyone of Harry's death. We buried him in secret the very same day.** **The next day Albus told us about the prophecy and we went into hiding.**

**Because of the possibility that this letter falls into the wrong hands, I will not write the names of your parents in here. If you want to know them, go to Gringotts and take an inheritance test. I understand that all of this is a bit too much and probably very hard for you. Never forget that we will always love you.**

**Love **

**Lily**

Harry stared at the letter. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do. His whole life was a lie. His parents weren't who he thought. Harry himself wasn't who he thought. He stared at the letter for another two minutes, trying to wrap his mind around everything he had read. Then he let the letter fall to the floor and did the only thing he could do at this moment. He put his head into his hands and started to sob. For the next fifteen minutes, though it felt like hours, he cried for the mess that his life was and for loosing what he thought was his identity. When he stopped crying, he started to think about what to do.

He wanted to know who his real parents were. Therefore, he would have to go to Gringotts. However, he couldn't just go out the front door. It may sound paranoid but whenever he was outside, he had the strong feeling that someone was watching him. At first, he had thought that he was imagining things but later he concluded that either Voldemort or Dumbledore had sent people to watch him. Harry suspected the latter. After all, that had happened during his school years and how Dumbledore had acted, he wouldn´t put it past him. He also had begun to avoid looking into the man's eyes. He thought it was suspicious that the headmaster always knew what was going on and what to say and suspected that Dumbledore had the ability to read minds.

Therefore, he needed to find a way nobody could track, without people seeing him and without leaving the house. The knight bus was too loud, someone would see him and it was the first choice people would think of as he had seen in third year. He had neither Floopulver nor a real fireplace that connected to the Floonetwork. Therefore, that was out of question too. The next idea was a portkey but Harry discarded it at once for several reasons. First he didn't like or trust portkeys since the third task. Second, he didn't know how to create one. Third, even if he knew he would get into trouble for using magic during the summer. Harry had read about apparation. However, for that, he needed a license and he hadn't one. He thought more but just couldn't come up with a way to solve his problem. 'If I could just pop in and out like Dobby.' He thought. Then it clicked. Dobby! Of course! The little house elf was always excited to help him. It was worth a try.

"Dobby.", Harry called. Crack! Dobby popped into the room. "Master Harry Potter sir has called Dobby!" the elf cried out and threw himself at Harry's legs. Harry looked at the elf in amusement. "Nice to see you too Dobby." he answered without thinking. Then he realized what Dobby had called him. "Wait. Why did you call me master?" At this question, Dobby suddenly looked nervous. "When Master Harry Potter freed Dobby, Dobby needed a new master. Without a new master Dobby would slowly go insane and then die. Therefore, Dobby bond himself secretly to master Harry Potter. Dobby wasn't sure if Master Harry Potter would want Dobby, so Dobby didn't tell. Because of that the bond was not completed and is not as strong as it should be." he explained while looking down the whole time.

Harry looked at the elf in complete surprise. He hadn't known that house elves needed masters to survive. If he had known, he would have bonded with Dobby right after he had freed him. "Dobby, look at me." he said. Dobby looked up, the nervousness clearly in his eyes. "Of course I would want you as my elf. If you had told me, I would have bonded with you right then." "Really?" Dobby almost glowed with delight. "Really", smiled Harry. "Tell you what. Explain me how to bond with you and I do it right now. Alright?" Dobby nodded overjoyed. "It is very easy. Everything Master Harry Potter has to do is to take Dobby's hand and say that he wants Dobby to be his elf." Harry did as he was told to and a moment later Dobby was officially his elf. Dobby hugged Harry again, crying tears of joy and saying "Thank you Master Harry Potter sir." repeatedly.

While he did that, got Harry an idea. "Dobby, first it is only Harry. Secondly does Winky still want a new master?" "Yes, Master Harry, Winky is still miserable at Hogwarts." Harry nodded in understanding. "Ok, do you think she would accept me as her new master?" "Dobby is sure master Harry" Harry smiled and called "Winky!" Crack! Winky appeared in the room. She looked horrible. She was dirty, wore a ripped pillowcase and Harry could smell the alcohol right from where he stood. "Harry Potter called Winky?" she asked. "Yes Winky. I wanted to ask you if you want to become my elf." "Harry Potter wants Winky?" she asked clearly surprised. "Winky, I would be happy to take you as my elf." Harry insured her. "Then Winky accepts." she said smiling. Harry repeated his actions from earlier and a few seconds later Winky was his elf.

After a few minutes of arguing, the two house elves agreed to get two Galleons per month and six free days per year. More the elves would not accept. They also agreed to wear black uniforms with his family crest. After a moment, Harry decided how to proceed. "Alright. Winky, I want you back to Hogwarts for the time being. Get yourself cleaned up and sleep the alcohol off. I don´t need a drunken house elf." Winky nodded and disappeared. Then Harry turned to Dobby. "Dobby, can you bring me to Gringotts without letting the people outside know or alerting the ministry?" Harry asked after informing the elf about his suspicion that someone was watching him. "No problem master Harry elves can hide their magical signature and can´t be tracked." Dobby answered. "Good. Now there is the possibility that I will look completely different when I call you next time and you probably will not recognize me." Harry explained. "No problem at all master. Thanks to the bond we automatically recognize our master as well as his current name and title." Dobby explained. "Perfect." smiled Harry. He went to his trunk, took out an old hoody and pulled it over the t-shirt he wore. At the very last, he pulled up the hood and made sure his scar was covered. He went back to Dobby and told the elf to bring him to Gringotts. Dobby took his hand and with a pop, they were gone.

**Hope you liked it.**


	2. Inheritances and decisions

A Black Appearance Chr. 2: Inheritances and decisions

A few seconds later, they stood in the entrancehall of Gringotts. Luckily, only a few people were there. He dismissed Dobby and walked to the nearest available teller. Remembering the instructions from the book about goblin etiquette that he had secretly bought the summer before third year, he patiently waited for the goblin to acknowledge him. When the teller finally looked up Harry bowed his head and spoke politely: "Greetings master goblin. I wish to take an inheritance test." For a second the goblin looked surprised but instantly is expression changed back to complete neutrality. "Do you have identification?" asked the teller. With one hand, Harry pushed his hood only wide enough for the teller to see his scar. The goblins eyes widened slightly in recognition. "I see, follow me." Harry followed the goblin through a few corridors until they came to a door with then sign **inheritance**.

The teller led him into the room. Inside sat another goblin. When they entered, he stood up and came around the desk. The two goblins talked shortly in their native language and the teller left the room. Knowing it would be impolite to sit down before told to, he waited and only pulled down his hood. The goblin walked around his desk and sat down. "You may be seated Mr. Potter." Harry sat down. "You wish to take an inheritance test. Is that correct?" "That is correct master goblin." answered Harry politely and explained the situation in a few sentences. The goblin smiled at the form of address Harry used. "Please Mr. Potter, you may call me Snaglok. Now to the test." He opened a drawer and took out a piece of parchment and a sharp looking dagger. "All you have to do is to drop three drop of your blood on the parchment." Harry took the dagger and pierced his thump with the tip. The he held his hand over the parchment and let three drops fall down. Then he pulled his hand back and watched how words appeared on the parchment.

**Inheritance Test Results**

**Name: Antares Cygnus Black **

**Age: 14**

**Date of Birth: 31. July 1980**

**Blood status: Pureblood**

**Legal status: Emancipated minor**

**Mother: Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy née Black**

**Father: Severus Tobias Snape**

**Siblings: Draco Lucius Malfoy (half-brother) **

**Maternal Grandfather: Cygnus Black**

**Maternal Grandmother: Druella Black née Rosier**

**Paternal Grandfather: Tobias Snape**

**Paternal Grandmother Eileen Snape née Prince**

**Heir to the noble and most ancient House of:**

**Black (by blood mother)**

**Prince (by blood, father)**

**Le Fay (by blood, father)**

**Slytherin (conquest and magic)**

**Potter (named and magic)**

**Peverell (named and magic)**

**Vaults:**

**Black**

**#711 Black Family Vault 96.586.235 Galleons 521 Sickel 367 Knut**

**#710 Black Heirloom Vault Wands, Books, Weapons, Jewelry**

**#709 Black Head of House Vault 35.342.212 Galleons 123 Sickel 423 Knut**

**Prince**

**#523 Prince Family Vault 60.410.314 Galleons 123 Sickel 204 Knut**

**#524 Prince Heirloom Vault Wands, Books, Weapons, Jewelry**

**#525 Prince Head of House Vault 15.563.112 Galleons 120 Sickel 110 Knut**

**Le Fay**

**#2 Le Fay Family Vault 337.537.216 Galleons 101 Sickel 322 Knut **

**#11 Le Fay Heirloom Vault Wands, Books, Weapons, Jewelry**

**#12 Le Fay Head of House Vault 36.432.105 Galleons 238 Sickel 678 Knut**

**Slytherin**

**#6 Slytherin Family Vault 268.443.215 Galleons 232 Sickel 489 Knut**

**#15 Slytherin Heirloom Vault Wands, Books, Weapons, Jewelry**

**#16 Slytherin Head of House Vault 37.162.341 Galleons 132 Sickel 394 Knut**

**Potter**

**#687 Potter Trust Vault 50.000 Galleons 238 Sickel 378 Knut (replenished annually from Family Vault)**

**#688 Potter Family Vault 85.665.341 Galleons 477 Sickel 134 Knut**

**#689 Potter Heirloom Vault Wands, Books, Weapons, Jewelry **

**#690 Potter Head of House Vault 26.143.664 Galleons 478 Sickel 934 Knut**

**Peverell**

**#135 Peverell Family Vault 89.326.405 Galleons 117 Sickel 980 Knut**

**#136 Peverell Heirloom Vault Wands, Books, Weapons, Jewelry**

**#137 Peverell Head of House Vault 21.314.342 Galleons 432 Sickel 123 Knut**

**Properties:**

**Black**

**Black Manor, Yorkshire (unplottable)**

**Grimmauld Place 12, London (under fidelius)**

**Black Chateau, France (unplottable)**

**Black Estate, Italy (unplottable)**

**Mauderer Castle, Scotland (shared ownership)**

**Black House, Chicago (unplottable)**

**Wolf Cottage, Devon (shared ownership)**

**Prince**

**Prince Manor, Glasgow**

**Le Fay**

**Le Fay Manor, Manchester**

**Slytherin**

**¼ Hogwarts (shared with Gryffindor – died out, Ravenclaw – died out, Hufflepuff - died out)**

**Slytherin Castle, California (unplottable)**

**Potter**

**Potter Manor, Scotland**

**Potter Cottage, Godrics Hollow (destroyed)**

**Potter Villa, Denmark**

**Mauderer Castle, Scotland (shared ownership)**

**Wolf Cottage (shared ownership)**

**Peverell**

**Peverell Manor, Liverpool**

**Businesses:**

**Black**

**20% Flourish & Blotts**

**45% Borgin & Burkes**

**35% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**

**100% Potage's Cauldron Shop**

**30% Quality Quidditch Supplies**

**100% Slug and Jiggers Apothecary**

**47% Twilfitt and Tatting's**

**20% Nimbus Racing Broom Company**

**20% Zonko's Joke Shop**

**35% Daily Prophet**

**Prince**

**10% Honeydukes**

**20% Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop**

**30% Post Office**

**Le Fay**

**20% Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

**Slytherin **

**10% Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

**25% Ministry Building **

**Potter**

**15% Eeylops Owls Emporium**

**10% Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Palour**

**20% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**

**45% Quality Quidditch Supplies**

**30% Twilfitt and Tatting's**

**40% Nimbus Racing Broom Company**

**10% Daily Prophet**

**Peverell**

**20% Honeydukes**

**16% Zonko's Joke Shop**

**15% Post Office**

**20% St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

**25% Daily Prophet**

**Abilities:**

**Natural Animagus (form unknown)**

**Mage Sight (blocked)**

**Natural Occlumency (blocked) **

**Natural Legilimency (blocked)**

**Eidic-Memory/ Photographic-Memory (partly blocked)**

**Natural wandless Magic (blocked)**

**Natural healing Affinity (blocked)**

**Parseltounge**

**Teleportation (partly blocked)**

**Multiplication (blocked)**

**Other Information:**

**Strong glamour**

**Hocrux in scar (Tom Marvolo Riddle) blocks abilities**

**Marriage contract between the noble and most ancient House of Black and the noble and most ancient House of Greengrass**

Harry looked at the inheritance test. His mind raced. He was a Black. A part of him was happy about the fact, because it meant that he was a part of Sirius family. The other was horrified that his mother was nobody else than Narcissa Malfoy, the mother of his greatest rival at school. Even if she was Sirius cousin. Contrary to popular believe, Harry knew many things about the Black family. After the end of his third year, Harry had wanted to know more about his godfather.

Therefore, at the beginning of his fourth year, he sneaked into the library during the night and searched in the records of graduated students for everything that was in any way related to Sirius Black. While doing so he also stumbled over the names Narcissa Black, Andromeda Black and Bellatrix Black. Searching more in books about pureblood families and old newspaper articles, he learned a lot about them. Included Andromeda's disownment for marrying a muggelborn and Bellatrix involvement in the torture of Neville's parents.

The other thing that horrified him was his father. Of all people, it just had to be Snape the man who hated Harry more than anyone else apart from Voldemort of course. A hatred that Harry had returned completely. Although that changed a bit. Meanwhile Harry understood the man's reasons and couldn´t completely blame him for his actions. While reading about Sirius, Harry learned about the many embarrassing pranks, the mauderers had played on Snape. That made him feel sympathetic for his professor because he knew all too well how it felt to be the victim of bullies. Although that didn´t mean he liked the man. Snaglok brought him out of his thoughts. "This are surprising results, Mr. Potter or should I say Mr. Black?" Harry thought about this. It was an easy question, but the meaning behind it was much more complicated.

The way he saw it, there were only two possible choices. The first was that he went on with his live like before and completely ignored everything that had happened during the last few hours. The other way was to accept everything he had found out, become Antares Black and leave his old life completely behind. He thought about his life until now. First, the neglect and emotional abuse forced up on him by the Dursleys. Then everything that had happened during his Hogwarts years. Every year he had nearly died. That was something he wouldn´t miss. Then there were the other students and the rest of the wizarding world. Depending on what had happened, he either was a hero, the next dark lord or, as the Daily Prophet claimed, a mental instable attention seeker.

Next, he thought about his friends. Yeah, they were his friends and they had gone through much together. However, Harry couldn´t help but think that they weren´t as close as he had believed. Especially with Ron's betrayal last year and the fact that they hadn´t written this summer. Sure, it was only one week into the summer holidays but they had promised to write once they could. His thoughts drifted to Sirius. He liked the man and wanted to get to know him. He was his godfather after all. However, with Sirius on the run he didn´t saw this happening. Besides, he could always contact him as Antares Black. They were family after all.

The last thing he thought of was the prophecy. It was the reason Voldemort was after him. Dumbledore had known about it the whole time and never told him about it. He considered all argument and made a decision. "Call me Antares, Snaglok. About my inheritance, can you explain where all these titles come from." "Of course Antares." answered Snaglok.

"The Black title comes from your mother's family. As Sirius Black was in prison and is currently on the run, he can´t claim the title even if he clears his name and you are the next oldest male in line. Even if you were not you would get the title, as the only other possibility is Draco Malfoy. Because of a requirement set by the former Lord Black, he can only claim the title if he doesn't claim the Malfoy title. This won´t happening as there is no other heir to the Malfoy title.

The Prince title comes from your father´s family. Your paternal grandmother was a born Prince but her father disowned her for marrying a muggel. However, he accepted his grandson and made him his heir. As your father never claimed the title, you can claim it.

The Le Fay title comes from your father too. His father Tobias Snape was contrary to what your father and everyone else believes a squib and not a muggel. The Snape line is actually a squib line from Australia and goes back to Morgana Le Fay herself. The Le Fay line ended in a squib who was send away and changed his last name to Snape. Tobias Snape was a direct member of that line not knowing of his heritage. Your father doesn´t know this and believes that he is a half-blood.

The Slytherin line is a bit more complicated as there are two reasons why you are the heir. The first is that when the last descendant of the Slytherin line failed to kill you and lost his powers nearly fourteen years ago, the Slytherin magic recognized you his conqueror and so as the new heir. The second reason is that when he lost his powers, the Slytherin magic decided that he was unworthy to be the heir and chose a new one.

The Potter title has two reasons too. First, the Potters named you as heir. Second, as there is apparently no living Blood heir, magic chose one. The same goes for the Peverell line, as they were the Potters ancestors."

"Ok." Said Harry and thought for a moment. "If the real Harry Potter was still alive the Potter and Peverell title would go to him right?" he asked slowly. "That's correct." Answered Snaglok. "I there a way to use the Potter and Peverell seats without claiming the title and without someone knowing that I was known as Harry Potter until now?" asked Harry. "Yes. You can claim that Harry Potter asked you to be his Proxy and vote for him. As you were Harry Potter until now, nobody can proof that this isn't the case." Answered Snaglok. "Good. Is there a Proxy for Harry in the moment?" inquired Harry. "Yes, Albus Dumbledore is the Proxy as he is your or rather Harrys magical guardian. Better said was until the tournament when you became an emancipated minor because you were a minor forced into a contest for adults." Snaglok explained. "Dumbledore is my magical guardian. He never told me." Harry scowled angrily that Dumbledore hid this from him. "Yes, he declared himself as your magical guardian the day after the attack." "But there has to be someone else. Didn´t the Potters have a will?" asked Harry not willingly to believe that the Potters hadn´t left instructions in case of their deaths. "Yes, they had a will and it was read. Sadly, all people named as possible guardians were unable to take you. Sirius Black was in Prison, Remus Lupin is a werewolf and the Longbottoms were in St. Mungo's. The only other instruction in case this four were unable to raise you, was that everyone else was acceptable except Mrs. Potters sister and her husband." said Snaglok, looking at some files he had taken out. "Well that instruction was clearly disregarded." Harry growled. He was furious with Dumbledore for ignoring his parents, well adoptive parents, will. Blood wards be damned.

"Do you have decided if you want to claim the titles?" asked Snaglok. Harry considered the question. He wanted to keep his true parentage to himself. Nobody would know. Because of this he couldn`t claim all titles. The Black title was easy. He could just claim he was the heir and nobody would question it. The same with the Le Fay line as nobody knew that the Snapes were descendants of Morgana Le Fay, so nobody would assume the connection. The Slytherin title was a bit more complicated as he had conquered the dark lord as Harry Potter. Therefore, he could only go with the reason that the Slytherin magic had chosen him and hope that Dumbledore would believe it.

The Potter and Peverell titles would be a dead giveaway. He would have to make up a story where he met Harry and Harry asked him to be his Proxy. Then here was the Prince title. He couldn´t claim this title as well because Snape was most likely aware of the title and would ask questions if someone else would claim it. Questions Harry had no suitable answers for without giving up his secret. He turned his attention back to Snaglok. "I would like to claim the Black, Slytherin and Le Fay titles." he declared.

"A good choice Antares." Snaglok confirmed and then shouted something in Gobbledegook. After that, he turned back to Harry. "While we wait for the account managers and the family rings we have to take care of something else." At Harrys confused look he explained. "The test showed that there is a Hocrux of one Tom Marvollo Riddle trapped in your scar. A Hocrux is an object that contains a part of a persons soul. To create one you have to commit a coldhearted murder to split your soul and then use a very dark ritual to put the soul part in the object. As long as the Hocrux exists, the person who owns it cannot truly die."

Harry was horrified. "I have a piece of Voldemorts soul in my head? Can you remove it?" "You are lucky. It will be very painful but we can remove it. Follow me to the ritual chamber." Harry followed Snaglok deeper into Gringotts until they came into a big room with a stone table and many runes on the ground. A few other goblins were there as well. Snaglok explained the situation to them. Then they told Harry to take of his glasses and clothes except for his underwear and to lay down on the table. Harry obeyed. The goblins Snaglok had talked to surrounded Harry, who suddenly couldn´t move at all, and began to sing in a strange language. At first, nothing happened. Then without any warning, Harrys head exploded in pain. A pain stronger than anything he had ever felt before. Voldemort's touch at the end of the third task was nothing against this. The pain was unbearable and Harry couldn´t keep himself from screaming. He screamed and screamed. Finally, after what felt like an eternity the pain slowly started to disappear.

When the pain was completely gone, Harry slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that everything was blurry although not as blurry as usual when he didn´t wore his glasses. Harry concluded that the soul part in his head had made his eyesight worse than it actually had been. Someone sat his glasses on his nose and suddenly he could see clearly again. Snaglok stood beside him looking slightly concerned. "Is it gone?" asked Harry hoarsely. His throat arched from all the screaming. "Yes, it is completely gone." Snaglok answered and handed him a glass of water. After drinking the water, he tried to get up but Snaglok hold him back. "While we are at it, we would also, for a price of 50 Galleons, remove the glamour from you and heal your body." Harry nodded "Take them from the Potter Trust Vault." Then he laid back down. He took off his glasses again and closed his eyes. The goblins began to sing again. This time he felt a strong pain in his bones and muscles together with a slight tingling in his skin but compared to the pain before it was bearable. After a short time the singing and the pain stopped.

He opened his eyes and saw everything clearly without his glasses. In fact, his sight was better than ever before with the glasses. If it was because of the removal of the glamour or the healing, Harry didn´t know. He tended to the first. Like the first time, Snaglok stood next to him. "Is there a mirror where I can look in?" Harry asked Snaglok. "Of course", answered the goblin and led Harry to the left corner of the room. There was a big full body mirror. Harry walked slowly in front of the mirror and nearly stumbled backwards in surprise. He couldn´t believe that the person who looked back was himself.

Gone was the scrawny and malnourished looking teenager. He stood now 6 feet and 4 inches tall. He wasn´t skinny anymore. Instead, his body was lean and muscular, making him look like he was 17 instead of nearly 15. The scars from the third task and the basilisk bite were also gone. However, the greatest changes were his hair and face. He had long, straight and silky hair. It was still black, maybe even a bit darker than before, but now with blond highlights in it.

He had now aristocratic features and high cheekbones. If Harry looked closely, he could see a few of Sirius features in it. His famous lightning bolt scar had faded to a thin line. You wouldn´t notice it if you didn´t know what to look for. However, the most interesting change were his eyes. The emerald green was completely gone and his eyes were now from a….

Well, it was quite difficult to say which shade of blue his eyes actually were. The outer edge was a bright ice blue, which became darker and darker towards the inside until it ended in a black color, creating a seamless transition to the pupil. Overall, he liked what he saw. He looked nothing like Harry Potter. He realized that while his hair as well as a part of his eye color came obviously from Snape, he got the blond highlights, the aristocratic features and the high cheekbones from Narcissa. He had met the woman only once, but when he thought back, he could clearly see the similarities. He stopped analyzing his looks and went to his clothes.

While getting dressed he was for once happy that the second-hand clothes from Dudley were so big. Because if he had worn clothes in his size, they clearly wouldn't fit him now. When he was ready, he followed Snaglok back to the office. In the office were already three other goblins. Snaglok introduces them. "These are Ragnok, the Black account manager, Nagnok, the Slytherin account manager and Blordak, the Le Fay account manager." "Pleasure to meet you." said Harry and bowed his head slightly. "They are here, so you can claim the lordships of the three families. All you have to do, is to put the ring of each family on your finger and say: I, your full name hereby claim the lordship of which house you claim by the right of…" explained Snaglok. "Ok." Said Harry showing that he understood everything.

The account manager of the Black family stepped forward and presented him a jewelry box with a ring in it. Harry took the ring from the box and examined it. The ring was a fine, plain silverband. Edged in the ring was an oval onyx. On the lower part of the stone, Harry could see a raven and on the upper part an arm with a wand. Engraved in the middle of the stone was a B. He put the ring on his ring finger, and said loud and clear "I, Antares Cygnus Black hereby claim the lordship of the noble and most ancient house of Black by the right of blood." There was a bright flash of light and the ring glowed, accepting the claim and shrunk to a fitting size. When the process was completed, the account manager of Slytherin stepped forward.

Harry took the presented ring. It was a simple silverband with an emerald embedded in it. On the stone was a snake formed to an S. He put the ring on the same finger as the first and declared "I, Antares Cygnus Black hereby claim the lordship of the noble and most ancient house of Slytherin by the right of conquest and magic." The results were the same and the Slytherin ring merged with the Black ring, so you could only see the Black ring.

At least he turned to the Le Fay ring and took it. It was silver, like the other two, and had a dark blue stone on it. When he asked Snaglok he found out it was a Cordierite. In the middle of the stone was an L. He put it on and declared "I, Antares Cygnus Black Slytherin hereby claim the lordship of the noble and most ancient house of Le Fay by the right of blood." This ring too merged with the other two rings.

He was now officially Antares Cygnus Black Slytherin Le Fay.

Snaglok caught his attention. "Congratulations Lord Black Slytherin Le Fay. You successfully claimed the three lordships. The rings will stay fusioned and you can switch between them as you see fit. Are there any questions?" "Yes, what happened to the Hocrux?" asked Antares. "We have captured the soul piece and will study it to determine how many Hocruxes Riddle has made and what they are. If we find any we will destroy them and notify you." explained Snaglok. "Thank you. Is there a way to get money from my vaults without always coming to Gringotts?" Antares wanted to know.

"Of course. You can use your family rings to pay. All you have to do is to push the ring of the family, whose vault you want to use, on a parchment with the amount money you need to pay and think of which vault of the family you want to use." said Snaglok. Seeing that Antares understood everything, he continued. "If that's everything, here are the ledgers with everything about your three families." With that, he gave Antares three thick folders and guided him back to the lobby. Shortly before reaching the lobby, Antares pulled up his hood back up. In the lobby, he bowed slightly to Snaglok and spoke "Farewell may your gold flow and your enemies crumble." "And may your weapons stay sharp and your vaults full." Snaglok replied. Antares called Dobby and asked him to look after the folders, went out of Gringotts and into Diagon Alley. He needed a few things in order to prepare for the coming war. He thought of the prophecy. Voldemort would keep coming after Harry, even if he and the rest of the wizarding world would not know that the Harry Potter they knew and Antares Black were the same. Antares would not stand back and wait until Voldemort or his death eaters would start killing innocent people.

No, he would do everything in his power to stop them. First he needed a new wand without the trace and optimal a second as a spare. Knowing that Ollivanders wasn´t the best choice, he decided to try his luck in Knockturn Alley. He walked until he came to the entrance and slipped through when he was sure that nobody looked. With his hands in his pockets and slightly bent not to attract attention because of its size, he went along the alley until he came to a shop with a sign that said **custom wands**.

A bell rang as he entered the shop. A few moments later, a dirty looking man who was probably the shop owner came from the back of the shop and narrowed his eyes on him. "Get out of here boy. I don't need brats like you in my shop." Antares knew he had to do something. He remembered how Lucius Malfoy had acted during his accidently visit in Knockturn Alley two years ago. Antares knew that, he had to act similar if he wanted people here to take him seriously. Therefore, he straightened up to his full size, pulled his hand with the ring out of the pocket, showing it to the man and sneered "And you should be careful who you are talking to."

The shop owner paled at the sight of the Black ring. "Of course Lord Black. It won't happen again. What can I do for you my lord?" the man said with a slight stutter. "I need two custom wands." "At once Lord Black. If you would follow me." Antares followed the man into the back of the shop. There he got the instruction to go to a table with woods and pick up the one with the strongest pull to him and to repeat the progress with the cores. Antares walked to the table with the woods and closed his eyes. Concentrating on his magic while letting his hand wander over each wood, he found a few weak pulls but only two very strong ones.

He took the woods with the strong pulls into his hands and opened his eyes. Looking down at his hands, he saw that one of the woods was pitch black and the other completely white. He brought them to the table the shop owner had shown him and repeated the progress with the cores. It took much more time but Antares found four cores. The first two were a fang of some sorts and some kind of fur. The last two were a bottle with fluid in it and a feather. The shopkeeper came back a few minutes later. "Ok Lord Black. The wands will be ready in a few hours." "Good. I will be back. Remember, that I was never here." Replied Antares, the last part threatening. Then he left the shop, returned to Diagon Alley and went straight to Twilfitt and Tatting's.

The young lord walked into the shop and immediately a female shop worker came up to him and asked what he needed. "I need a whole new wardrobe. The woman looked like she couldn´t believe her ears. Then she started to take all measures possible and asked him about style and colors. However, before she could begin with her work, Antares stopped her. "I want these three crests in this specific order on the robes." He said, handing her a picture of the three crests. First the Black crest, then the Slytherin crest and at the end the Le Fay crest. Seeing the eyes of the woman widen he added, "Your discretion would be much appreciated." "Of course my lord." she replied and disappeared in the back of the shop.

After what felt like an eternity, she returned and handed him a shrunken trunk with his new clothes. He paid his bill using the Black ring. When he left the shop, he was in possession of not only robes, t-shirts, pullovers, jeans, trousers, underwear, jackets and cloaks in various different colors. He also had now different kinds of sneakers, boots, suits as well as a leather trench coat. He also bought a few dueling robes with different enchantments.

His next goal was the trunk shop, where he bought a black seven-compartment trunk with a password protection. He also asked the worker to engrave the letters A. C. B. S. L. in silver in the top side of the trunk and to shrink it for him. After he was finished, he returned to Knockturn Alley. On his way to the wand maker, a shop that sold weapons as well as armor attracted his attention and he entered. He looked around and found his interest caught by a set of elegant and dangerous looking daggers with suitable holders as well as a black practical looking wrist blade.

He brought them together with a black dragon hide west ironical from a Hungarian horntail as well as matching trousers, boots and gloves. When he was finished, he returned to the wand maker. When he entered, he saw that the man was already expecting him. "Ah Lord Black, good I have your wands right here." The shop owner led him to a small table with a dark brown box. The man opened the box and turned around to present the wands. In the box laid to wands, that couldn´t look more different.

The first was completely black and seemed to radiate a dark and dangerous aura. The second wand was completely white and seemed to radiate a warm and peaceful aura. "What are they made of?" asked Antares curious. "The wood of the black wand is ebony and the cores are a basilisk fang soaked with basilisk venom and werwolfsfur. The wand is perfect for the dark arts and very powerful. Use this wand carefully or could become addicted. The other wand is made of white ash with a griffin feather and phoenix tears as cores. This wand is also very powerful and ideal for light magic." answered the man. Antares took both wands in his hands.

He understood instantly what the man meant. While holding the white wand he felt warm and comfortable. Then he took the black wand. Instantly he felt a surge of power and a boost of confidence. He also experienced a thirst to show his power. He shook himself out of it and followed the man back to the counter. He paid for the wands and two black wand holsters made of dragon hide with anti-summoning enchantments on them. He strapped one to his right wrist and the other to his left ankle. For the wand in the wrist holster, he only had to flick his wrist and the wand would appear in his hand. For the wand in the ankle holster, he would have to summon it wandless.

At first, he wanted to hold the white wand at his wrist and hide the black wand at his ankle to stop people from thinking that he was dark or a death eater. Then again, they would already think he was dark, just because of the fact that he was a Black alone. Not to mention the other two families. It wouldn´t make a difference what kind of wand he used. With that thought in mind, he put the black wand into the wrist holster and the white wand into the ankle holster. Then he left the shop. Just as he was about to turn to leave the alley, he felt two strong pulls on his magic. He followed the pulls and ended up in front of an animal shop.

He went inside and followed the first pull. While he was doing so, he came by a tank of snakes and he could hear them talking to each other. That showed him that he had kept his Parseltounge ability despite of the removal of the Hocrux. Antares continued to walk and came to a small room. There was a cage containing a wolf pup. The fur color was somewhere between deep dark gray and black and the eyes of the pup where dark orange. Shadows seemed to swirl around the wolf and when he looked closely, he could see flames licking at the paws. Antares was sure that the animal in front of him was a hellwolf. The young man went down on one knee and stuck one hand through the bars. The pup first sniffed at his fingers and then licked them. Antares smiled. Suddenly the wolf bit his hand hard enough to draw blood and he felt the creation of a familiar bond. Antares opened the cage and picked up his new familiar.

Then he focused on the second pull. This pull led him all the way back and to a semi dark room. He went deeper into the room until he came to a very dark corner. Putting the wolf down, he looked around. Out of nowhere, he felt a draft. Out of reflex Antares held out his arm and in the next moment there was the feeling of claws gigging into his arm together with the familiar weight of a bird landing on his arm. When he turned his head, Antares was surprised to see a huge raptor on his arm. It was some kind of eagle. The plumage as well as the long and sharp claws were completely black. The feet were orange while the beak yellow. The eyes were of a golden color and sparkling with intelligence. Slowly Antares used his free hand to stroke the birds' feathers.

The eagle let Antares touch him for a few moments. Then he bit slightly into his finger just enough to draw one drop of blood and Antares could feel a second familiar bond forming. When it was completed, the eagle climbed on the young man's shoulder, making Antares glad that he was wearing cast offs. He picked up the puppy and went to the front of the counter. "I want to buy these two and everything I need to care for them." The man behind the counter looked up and blinked surprised at the sight of the animals, but then he went to gather everything.

Antares paid with his ring and made sure, that the man kept this to himself. Looking at the clock, he decided he could look for books another time. He called Dobby and asked the elf to take him back to Privet Drive. A few seconds later, they were back in his room.

The first thing he did was to unshrink his new trunk as well as the one with his new clothes and set up the things for his new familiars. Then he started to set up his new trunk and to put away his new clothes. The seven compartments he classified as followed. The first was for clothes. The second was for writing equipment, parchment and so on. The third was for potion ingredients. The fourth was a miniature library with 10 bookshelves that also served as a study. The fifth compartment was a weapons room. The sixth was a sitting room, in case he had to talk with someone about important matters. The last compartment was a bedroom with an added bathroom. Now he had to collect the library, the siting room and the bedroom. That was easy. With the trunk, he had also received a catalog. All he had to do was to select something and push his ring on the picture to buy it.

He began with the library. He colored the walls in a warm beige. For the ground, the young lord chose beech parquet with different shades of brown. For the bookshelves and the desk, he took dark pine. He also selected a large, comfortable armchair for reading and a comfortable chair for the desk.

Next Antares turned to the sitting room. He changed the color of the walls to silver-grey and emerald green. Slytherin colors. He did this for three reasons. First, Slytherin was the house he should have been in. Second, he was Lord Slytherin. Third, the Blacks, except Sirius, were all in Slytherin. For the ground, he decided on dark brown oak parquet. The furniture consisted of two black leather couches, a few black leather armchairs and a glass table.

The last was the bedroom. The walls became dark blue and dark grey. For the ground, he chose bamboo parquet in light grey. He bought a black four-poster bed with grey bedlinen. For the desk and dresser, he chose black walnut wood. He also bought a comfortable chair for the desk. After that, he put away his new clothes, transferred everything from his Hogwarts trunk, apart from his old clothes, into the new one. Then he set the password for his trunk in Parseltounge. When he was finished, he went to the desk to make a list of everything that needed to be done. While walking to the desk, he saw that while he had worked, his new familiars had made themselves comfortable.

The eagle he had named Tyr sat on his pole next to Hedwig and the wolf he had named Hades slept in his basket. Antares sat down at his desk and started the list. When he was finished, the list contained following points.

**Things to do**

**Find a new house to live (folders)**

**Find a fitting story for my past**

**Reinstate Andromeda Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks back into the family and disown Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Claim the seats on the Wizengamot (eventually become Harrys proxy)**

**Get Sirius a trial**

**Training**

**Get apparation licence **

**Take OWLS**

After a look on the inheritance test, he added:

**Contact the Greengrass family because of the marriage contract**

The last point left him thinking. He didn´t know much about the Greengrass family. He had read that they were political neutral. Antares also knew that there were two Greengrass girls in Hogwarts. Both were in Slytherin. The oldest, Daphne, was even in his year. He suspected that she was the one the contract applied to. Antares was curious how she would react. He had to admit that he was surprised how calm he was about the whole thing. He knew, that if someone had told him about a marriage contract back when he was still Harry, he would have thrown a fit.

Now that Antares thought about it, ever since the ritual at Gringotts he felt different. He was much calmer and his thoughts were much clearer. Even the constant arching of his scar, which he hadn´t even known that it was there, was gone. Summed up his personality was now more the one of a Slytherin and he had to admit that he didn´t mind at all.

Contradictorily to what everyone assumed, he didn´t hate Slytherin. True he had begged the hat in first year to put him anywhere but there and told the hat in second year that he belonged to Gryffindor. However, especially in fourth year and slightly in second year a part of him wished he had chosen different. It wasn´t because he liked how they behaved or all the pureblood nonsense they spread. To be honest, that he only found completely pathetic. They were Slytherins for Merlin's sake. They were supposed to be cunning, ambitious and resourceful. Instead, they bowed down to this half-blood hypocrite, who called himself a dark lord, while spreading his ideals to the world and confessing their loyalty to him loudly like good little Hufflepuffs. No, what he really admired about the Slytherins was the way they hold together. They never argued in the open or anything of that kind. They never turned their backs on one of their own and presented a united front to the rest of the school. Something, which he wished Gryffindor, had done for him in second and fourth year.

Antares shook himself forcefully out of his thoughts. Thinking about it wouldn´t change anything. The past was the past. He had to concentrate on the here and now. First, he needed a new place to live. He wouldn´t stay here one day longer. Blood wards be damned. They wouldn´t do any good now anyway since Voldemort had taken his blood. Although he had to ask how good they were working in the past and how they could even work to begin with considering that the Dursleys hated him and that they weren´t actually related to him.

Ending that train of thoughts, he decided to look at the folders for a good house. The properties of the Potter, Peverell and Prince families were out of question. First, he hadn´t taken up the lordships. Second, it felt wrong to use the properties of the first two. Slytherin was also a no-go as he didn´t need a whole castle all by himself. At the end, he decided to use one of the Black properties. He wanted something unplottable and wanted to stay in Britain. That only left two. Grimmauld Place in London was under Fidelius charm. As he wasn´t the secret keeper, he wouldn´t be able to find it. The second problem was that he somehow had the feeling that Sirius was there, which meant Dumbledore knew about it.

That left only Black Manor in Yorkshire. Reading the description of the house, he found out that the Black ring was a portkey for it. Reading more he learned that the house hadn´t been used for ages. Apparently, only those the wards found worthy could pass them and it seemed that at least the last three generations had been able to pass them. Antares decided to try his luck. If he failed, he could always go to Le Fay Manor. Decision made, he went to his trunk to change clothes. It wouldn´t do to visit his new home dressed in rags. He took of his old clothes, put them into his Hogwarts trunk and went into his new trunk to find a fitting outfit. When he left it, he wore dark-grey jeans, black sneakers and a Slytherin green hoodie over a black shirt. He packed everything away that was on his desk as well as his Hogwarts trunk, the one from the clothes shop and the things of his three familiars. He flicked his black wand and shrunk his trunk. He took Hades in his arms while Hedwig and Tyr flew on his shoulders. When everything was ready, he called Dobby and the elf appeared.

The little elf was now wearing a small black suit consisting of black trousers, a pair of black shoes and a white button shirt with a black suit jacket over it. On the left side of his chest sat the family crests of the houses Black, Slytherin and Le Fay stitched on the jacket. Antares asked Dobby to take him to the small park near Privet drive. From there he would take the portkey. He didn´t want to take the risk of somebody finding out. Some would call him paranoid, something Antares secretly agreed on, but with everything he went through it was understandable. When they arrived, he thanked and dismissed Dobby. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was about to happen. He concentrated on the ring and where he wanted to go. A few seconds later he disappeared.

**I hope you like it. To avoid confusion I would like to add that I have changed Draco Malfoys birthdate to 1. August 1980. Again, I do not own Harry Potter**

**Until the next charpter**


End file.
